Water softener can soften water, thereby improving user's experience on water quality, saving detergent and water, and so on. A core component of the water softener is water softener valve. One of the functions that the water softener valve has is to control the process of saline solution suction and regeneration of the water softener. There are commonly two modes of saline solution suction and regeneration, one is saline solution suction to backwash and the other is saline solution suction to forward wash. Each has its merits and demerits. Users can choose the modes of saline solution suction according to personal requirements and different stages, making the water softener to exert its best softening efficiency. However, the current water softener valve can not realize the functions of saline solution suction to forward wash and saline solution suction to backwash at the same time. If users want to switch the mode of saline solution suction and regeneration, it is required to replace the whole water softener valve.